


After the eight Calamity

by CrystalLucy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLucy/pseuds/CrystalLucy
Summary: The World he had awoken to was nothing like the one he once knew. The eight Umbral Calamity changed it, and the Warrior of Light had all but vanished.Longing to meet her again, he wanted to turn back time, all so he could prevent the calamity and see her again.But he was not able to return to the past, since she was no longer there. She was waiting in his future, but he did not know this yet.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for you all, hope you like it.  
> Not really going to following the Storyline of ShB, if anyone wonders.

Almost a full Moon had gone by since the Crystal Tower had been opened again. At the foot of the Tower was now a bustling city called Crystarium. Revenant's Toll used to be only a Malm away, but it no longer existed. After he had been told what had happend and that it was now one hundred years after the great Calamity, he did not dare leave his room inside the Tower for a few suns. Memories of the past came back to him, with one particular memory haunting him even in his sleep. Right before the Towers doors closed, she stood there, trying to smile with tears running down her Face, questioning him: "Why?"

A knock on his door tore him from his thoughts. "Crystal Exarch, the wounded we brought in yesterday are awake now, if you'd like to speak with them. Chessamile said you can visit them in the Spagyrics now." He stood up and opened the door. Crystal Exarch, that's what the people of this city started to call him one day. Not that it mattered anyway. "I'll be going right away. Thank you, Lyna", he said to the young Viis standing beside his door while walking past her. The Soldiers brought a pair of Elezen twins to the town and Lyna had told him that they had asked the Soldiers about the calamity that _happened yesterday_. It was strange, since a little over hundred years had passed since then. Curious to hear more about it, he hurried to where the Twins were getting treated.

"'tis almost like what she told us had happened to her at Cartenau, remember?" The twins seemed to not have noticed him entering and while the Exarch thought about if he should speak up, the Elezen boy noticed him. "You must be the Crsytal Exarch. We already have been informed of what is currently going on in the world. Is there anything we could help with?", the boy asked after he had introduced himself as Alphinaud and his sister as Alisaie. "Still, I can't believe that one hundred years have passed. And the Beast Tribes and their gods are a threat to the people right now." Alisaie shook her head in disbelief. "Sadly, noone has been able to slay the Primals, not even Crystariums strongest Soldiers. For now, Gridania is our highest priority. The requested help a few suns ago, so we did send some Soldiers but we have yet to hear from them." The Exarch let out a sigh. "Mayhaps you shall go there and see if you can help them out in any way. But for now, you shold rest some more." He turned around to leave, but stopped when one of the Soldiers came running. "Garuda has been slain!", the Mystel exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath. The moment he realized that he stood in front of the Exarch, he stood straight and repeated: "Garuda has been slain, my Lord." Silence befell the Spagyrics, until the Crystal Exarch spoke up: "Do you know more about this?" The Soldier shook his head, clearly uncomfortable thet he couldn't give more information on who managed to slay this foe. "From what I heard, it was a man and a woman who happend to be passing by, but that'S all I know. They will be staying in Gridania for a fey suns, should I have a message delivered?" Alisaie stood up and sturned to the Exarch, it was impossible to say what he was thinking, his hood covering most of his face. "If you want, we could go and try to find out more. Better than sitting around doing nothing." Would they be able to help in slaying the other Primals, be willing to help? While still thinking about them possibly denying help, he had decided to bet on them. "If you could bring them here, I would be most grateful. I would like to ask them for assistance in the matter regarding the Primals, since they seemed to have not the slightest trobles with Garuda. Please escort them to the Crystarium", the Exarch said, hoping it would not be too much to expect form the twins, since they were still recovering. BUt Alphinaud dismissed his concerns, "We will get to it t'morrow, if it's all right with you. We would need to prepare for the journey ahead." After he told them where they could get everything they needed, he returned to the quiet of the Ocular, where his private quarters were located. Had he always been this tired? He went to bed, almost instantly falling asleep, hoping to be able to rest well after many restless nights.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marika, please hold still already! This wouldn't have happened if thou had thought before one went ahead. I told you how much time had passed. How could you possibly think to defeat Garuda this way?" Urianger's voice sounded angry, not looking up while he put the bandages on my left leg. He was right, charging right ahead and trying to defeat a foe I knew nothing about had not been my brightest idea. "But I defeated her anyways", I said, smiling brightly. With a sigh he put the medicine away and went for the door. "It went well this time, but don't do this again. And now thou shall take some rest", he said while I just nodded in defeat. Urianger was right after all. I had met him only a Fortnight ago, both of us had been surprised to see the other. While I accompanied him on his Errand, he had told me that we somehow had awoken in a time one hundred years after the calamity, only that for us it felt like it had happened just yesterday. It was a lot to take in, and I was grateful to get some time to myself, to sort through my own thoughts and process everything that had happend in the last few suns. But the moment I went to bed, fear and sadness overcame me. I hadn't dared to ask Urianger about the Crystal Tower, afraid of the answer if it should no longer exist. So what if it does still exist, would G'raha still be there? The thoughts were too much for me to take, so I started crying, the last time I cried so hard had been in the suns after he had left. How much I wished Alisaie would be here right know, she would know how to keep my mind off of those thoughts. Ever since then I had been runnig around, slaying foes, doing errands, just to keep myself occupied so I would not have to think about all that had happened at the Crystal Tower that day. That's why I realized just now how exhausting this all had been. Tightly clutching my own legs, I managed to fall asleep.


End file.
